


beyond the stars

by kuusouka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #im trying, I finally got a chance to post it a few days after writing it and holy quiznak this looks so bad, M/M, Paladin Vlog, Please be nice, bye bye, i dont really wanna post it but i kind of want to have something up, i havent written anything in 3 years, i truly do wish that you enjoy this, im sorry that this is trash, it's all mobile written/edited so I apologize, klangst, oh btw what's formatting lmao, okay thank you very much, okay thats enough complaining, please excuse how poor quality this is, wrote this at 6 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuusouka/pseuds/kuusouka
Summary: Lance accidentally listens in on Keith's Paladin Vlog and wants to help Keith in any way he can.





	beyond the stars

**Author's Note:**

> major klangst and how I personally headcanon Keith's past. It's sorta silly (with some parts) but it plays into the possible future sequel and such? That's why some things were added (just to clear up some confusion)  
> As much as I wanted to touch on the topic of Lance and his insecurities, I reckon that it would've been better to focus on his family.  
> I believe that's all, please go on ahead and I truly hope you enjoy this story :)  
> ** I will go over and edit this all in the future so please excuse any mistakes or if anything sounds messy/awkward
> 
> ♡ snap: kuusoukaworks  
> ♡ insta: panattack

_"I don't know why I'm that way... Maybe... I'm naturally untrusting because my mom left me? And so instead of accepting people into my life, I push them away before they reject me... I guess I have some walls up."_

Once those words reached his ears, Lance felt his heart drop.

He only planned on going to the observation deck to clear his mind, having no intentions on eavesdropping on Keith's contribution to Coran's project.

But with the heaviness in Keith's voice and the information that was spilt within seconds, it made Lance stop in his tracks.

The way Keith spoke set his nerves on fire, leaving a lingering discomfort in its wake.

Pausing near the door that lead to the pained voice, he could sense the sorrowful atmosphere seep out from within the room.

_Should I go and make sure Keith is okay?_

Lance felt his heart at his throat, aching and throbbing as he carefully eyed down the hall and at the door - determining which path he would take.

If Lance were to check up on Keith, there was a 50/50 chance that he would either be useful or receive the sheltered wrath from the pained male.

But if he were to ignore Keith and continue on with his day, that meant that he would be ignoring the one person he was able to talk to when he was the one in distress.

Just as Lance was about to take a step forward towards the door that separated him and the new Leader of the Black Lion, he heard a loud thud and a painful screech.

Alarmed, Lance stepped back as a string of words breezed past him with a series of loud footsteps.

"I-I'm out of here! Get me out of here! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Keith's voice echoed through Lance's ears, " _I said I wouldn't cry!_ "

Storming out of the room, Keith made a quick turn and crashed into Lance, catching him by surprise.

Before Keith could tumble onto the ground, Lance's arms were secure around his waist, faces inches apart from the clearly shaken male.

Before Lance could apologize, Keith shoved Lance away once he was stable. 

The look in Keith's eyes was heartbreaking. Lance wasn't expecting to see the stuck-up male with tears building up around his eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

Keith roared out, voice clearly strained from choking back tears.

Backing up before turning away in panic, Keith turned to face the frozen tanned skin male,

"This... This stays between us, you hear me?!!"

He shouted over his shoulder before taking off.

_He’s getting too far away! He needs comfort… What am I going to do?_

Suddenly, the current Paladin of the Red Lion's hand shot out, grabbing ahold of the shaking arm that swung back and forth before him.

Both being taken by surprise, their eyes darted up to meet one another.

Shrieking, Keith tried pulling back but Lance didn't give in to the other male's whines.

"T-The observation deck,"

Lance pathetically squeaked out,

"I-It's nice...! Really nice... Especially at night... E-Erm… At least what we call night since everyone is asleep.."

Lance shifted his weight, feeling Keith's heavy gaze roam his figure.

This was getting out of hand, and Lance had no idea what he should say and do to comfort Keith.

And then it hit him.

 

Releasing his grip ever-so slightly, Lance gave Keith a small smile that reached his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is go to the observation deck when everyone is quiet... Erm, if you can- or want to! Although we see the same scenery everyday, something about seeing it when you're in your own little world really brings out the best in it.."

He gave a sheepish smile as Keith slowly let out the breath he seemed to have been holding.

 

"A-Alright..."

He simply spoke out, wiggling out of Lance’s grip.

“O...Observation Deck, when everyone is asleep.”

Turning away once again, Keith’s figure gradually began to become smaller in Lance’s vision.

Turning away once Keith’s body was out of sight, Lance began to walk towards his room with a hand running through his chestnut brown hair.

Letting out a sigh, he tilted his head up as he let his legs carry him down the familiar route he always took.

There was a chance that Keith would show up, but then what?

Look at the stars in silence?

Be persistent and ask Keith to let his feelings off his chest?

Was he going to be forceful or patient? 

Thinking too much led to painful headaches for the tanned male, so Lance took a deep breath in and turned the last corner to his room.

Opening the door, he flopped onto his bed with an arm covering his eyes. While quietly humming to himself, an idea struck him.

Sitting up straight, he instantly sprang to his feet before setting out to find all the things he needed to fulfil this quest.

What idea struck him, you may ask? Well.. Only Lance McClain could figure out a way to create the best comfort zone for both him and Keith.

***  
Once the Castle grew quiet, Lance finally put his plan into action.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous, but he couldn't help it.

Someone he deeply cared about, despite what he says, was in pain and he couldn’t do a thing about it.

This was his only shot at having Keith finally open up to him, and Lance wasn't about to blow it.

Stepping onto the deck that had large fluffy blankets covering the floor prior to his arrival, Lance glanced around to then spot his pile of blankets and pillows shoved away in the very corner of the room that laid mostly out of sight.

Pulling them out from their hiding place, Lance set them on top of the many blankets, anxiously waiting for the possible arrival of his new Leader.

Sitting himself down on the blanket-covered floor, he timidly looked up into the sky to see a much wider view than what he’s accustomed to seeing.

Lance personally believed that all the troubles of working with the weird Altean tech was worth it, as the results were completely breathtaking.

The way the stars glimmered and merged into the darkness so effortlessly made Lance feel like all his worries were being washed away. 

Finally steadying his racing heart and flooded mind, his usual taunting thoughts took control of the brunette once more - throwing him into the dark abyss of his own mind.

Finding himself spinning around and around through his own thoughts, he didn't realize that a certain raven-haired male step in and settle beside him.

“Hey… Earth to Lance? Lance?”

Keith was incredibly close to Lance, staying perfectly still inches apart from the Cuban male’s ear.

Feeling Keith’s hot breath against his neck, he let out a hushed squeal before stumbling back in surprise and embarrassment.

When did Keith get there? Why was he so close? Why was he whispering into my ear?!

Completely flustered, Lance sat up straight before letting out a huff,

“Wow, is that how you're going to treat me after I set all of this up for you?!”

Looking puzzled and upset, Keith frowned before responding to his friend’s outburst,

“I-Im sorry… I didn't… I didn't mean to upset you…?”

Surprised by Keith’s rather awkward apology, Lance’s eyes softened,

“Hey man… I didn't mean it like that… I was- I was just joking!”

Laughing off the awkwardness that lingered in the air, Lance ran a hand through his hair while collecting his thoughts.

Keith actually did show up, so now what? Ask about what he said? How he's feeling now? What's up with him and his past?

“If you're going to ask about what I said earlier today, let's do so while building a fort. That’s… That's why we have extra pillows and blankets, right? To build forts?”

Being snapped out of his thoughts, Lance looked up at Keith in surprise,

“How did you-

“Your face says it all, buddy.” Keith bluntly responded, “You're easy to read.”

Making an ‘o’ shape with his mouth, he followed Keith’s lead as they built a wall around the border of the blankets.

Unsure of what to do or say to prompt Keith to talk, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind,

“This kinda feels like a date.”

Realizing what he just said, Lance quickly buried his face into the nearest pillow with shame.

Why did he say that? If anything, that just made this situation even more awkward!

“I never been on a date before, so I wouldn't know. I never even built a fort before, but I've seen it all over the television before so… That's why I know what this is, and have a basic idea of what to do… Oh right, I guess I'll start talking about the thing now, huh?”

Keith’s voice trailed off, making Lance freeze before letting out a pathetic sound as an approval to go on.

“I never had a father or mother figure in my life, I only had… I only had my orphanage and my knife. I was left as a baby with this… this knife at their doorstep. That's all I ever had.”

Keith began, continuing to build on his side of the fort,

“I did my own thing alone, attended highschool alone for all 4 years, applied for Garrison alone… I always did stuff alone… Until I met him.”

Lance slowly peeled his face away from his pillow, now looking up to watch Keith’s stiff body work away at the wall of pillows and blankets,

“Shiro was someone who regularly volunteered at my orphanage. I was 13 when I met him, and he was what… 20, 21 years old?”

Keith paused for a moment, only to slowly pat the pillows down before resuming to tell his story,

“He… He was the only one who bothered to talk to me. I was always overlooked by the adoptees because I had a really bad temper and I'm too quiet or something… Maybe because I wasn't like the other kids?

“He would hang out with me, talk to me, and be someone I can rely on when I needed it. He's like... He's like a brother to me…”

Keith’s voice was now at a whisper, shaky and broken.

“O-One day, coming back from a movie day with Shiro, I walked into my room to see my.. my biological father sitting there, alone in the dark on my bed while clutching the only thing I had left from my parents. He looked like me, expect much more buff and tough looking.

“I remember.. Everything being blurry, and my 13 year old self tackling him for my knife while crying. I didn't want to have the final piece of my history taken away from me, you know…? When I finally got a hold of it, I felt arms wrap around that squeezed me so hard that I almost lost my breath.

“That's when my father came out, revealing who he was. He explained that he couldn't keep me and raise me from here on out even if he wanted to… He said he was forbidden to, and he left it as that… He said that my knife, my blade, was from my mother and that he didn't leave anything of his behind for me… Until now.”

Reaching under his shirt, he pulled out a chain that Lance failed to previously notice until that very moment.

On it were two gold rings, engraved with a single purple gem on it.

Keith now turned to face Lance, face twisted in pain and agony,

“He gave me the rings my mother and father wore to prove their undying love. He said… He said that once I found someone that I deeply cared for, I was to give them one of the two… And… I would never forget how the tears spilt from his eyes once he said to give it to someone I deeply cared for…

“He left me once more soon after, unanswered questions and all. He said he loved me and that he would come back once more soon enough, but I haven't seen him since…”

Lance was at lost for words, only being able to move his arms to wrap them around Keith’s shaking body.

Hiccuping while choking back tears, Keith tried continuing,

“I never told anyone about it till now, and the orphanage workers didn't mention it either. I just continue my life knowing that my father was still around and only left me again with rings and a knife being left in my possession. I went into Garrison, watched Shiro leave, and I was alone once more.

“I was livid when I found out Shiro disappeared. I attacked the Garrison, got kicked out, and that was that. I became obsessed over finding out the truth about the Kerberos mission, and I was led to the desert. I left my orphanage and stayed in a creepy old house in the middle of the nowhere while researching more about the energy levels around. No one noticed my absence, and no one bothered to look for me. I was nothing but a wallflower, and that's the ugly truth.

“If someone were to ask me I’d relive my life again and be given a chance to find out my true identity, I'll refuse. The pain, the suffering, and the loneliness I went through was - is - unbearable…! I-I don't necessarily hate my parents for making me suffer like this… But I just want to know why they've left me…”

That was Keith’s total breaking point.

At that point, Keith was struggling to make out words that Lance could understand.

At that point, Lance - too - was crying. He never thought about what it was like for Keith, and why he was always so… Alone.

Lance never thought about what went on in Keith’s head, or even bothered to think deeply into Keith’s past.

Lance only scraped the surface of Keith an hour prior to this event, but now he was witnessing all of Keith unfold before him.

His past, his thoughts, his emotions, and his worries…

How it affected him, pained him…

How badly it has scarred him throughout his whole life.

How all throughout his life, all Keith was exposed to was an endless amount of pain, suffering, and loneliness.

Unconsciously moving towards the broken boy who laid limply across the makeshift fort, Lance snaked his arms around the shaking boy.

“I-I can't even piece together how painful it hurts to hear and see you like this… I can't even imagine how it was like for you…”

Lance pathetically sobbed out, tightening his grip as he buried his face into the crook of Keith’s neck,

But I can tell you this much… I-I’ll be here for you, no matter what! I know you've made it on your own, but I-I'll be here from now on! I'll be the support and encouragement that you've missed out on and never fully experienced! I'll be the person you can cry on, the person you can come home smiling to… I-I know I can't erase any of your painful memories, but who said we can't build up from it?”

In a tangled, crying mess, Keith tried to turn around to embrace Lance properly,

“T-Thank.. Thank you, Lance… Thank you for being so considerate and emotional with me, haha!”

Keith let out a weak laugh before running his hands through Lance’s messy brown hair,

“It's nice to feel like you mean something to someone, you know?”

Now gently laying both of themselves on the cushioned floor, Lance began to wipe both his and Keith’s face off with his sleeve in disgust,

“I have to throw this shirt down asap… You're lucky that you're cute though.”

“I'm… I'm cute…?” Keith’s chalky voice called out, “You think I'm cute?”

Embarrassed, Lance gently untangled himself from Keith before reaching over to grab previously laid out water and the Altean equivalent to chips,

“W-What? No! M-Maybe… Okay yeah! Yeah I think you're cute!”

Taking the cup of water that was practically shoved in his face, Keith laughed before taking it and thanking him,

“Thanks, Lance… But I really do appreciate this all… I haven't quite told Shiro all the details, but I'm kinda glad… I'm glad that you've gotten to know me a little better than Space Dad.”

Taking the quickly emptied cup from Keith, Lance put it aside before throwing some chips in his mouth,

“Space Dad, huh? Guess you've caught onto mine and Hunk’s joke!” laughed Lance, “And I'm kinda glad too… I've gotten to know my rival much better! Rule number one, never befriend your rival!”

Playing along with Lance’s teasing, Keith made a face,

“Oh quiznak! Well… I guess it's only fair for you to share some things about yourself to me… if you want to, of course’”

Catching onto what Keith was getting at, Lance let out a sigh,

“I appreciate it, but we’re here for you - not me… I mean, there's not much to me… but if you insist, I guess I can say a few things…

“I come here every night because i miss Earth… This area is probably the second closest place in the Castle that somewhat resembles Earth… First being with Kaltenecker in her area.

“I would sit here, gazing into the small, unshielded part of the ceiling that clearly revealed the stars… I kind of messed with the control panels to open it to expose a larger area for the both of us tonight, hopefully Allura doesn't mind that I tampered with it…

“But more about me… I live in a very large family, being the middle child of the 5 McClain children. There's many more from my aunts and uncles, but it doesn't mean that my house in itself isn't hectic!

“There's the oldest who's a girl, the next one who's a boy, me, and then a pair of twins - both boy and girl.

“My family means everything to me… We might not be the most wealthy, but home was home… And we found home in family… Wherever there was family, that was where home was.

“I constantly video-chatted, called, and texted my family everyday during my time in Garrison, so I never really missed missed home, you know? Like I missed home, but being able to hear and talk to them like we weren't so far away from one another didn't completely destroy me… It kinda kept me sane, I guess…

“S-So… Not being able to talk to them, tell them that I'm okay… It’s killing me…! What if I already missed Lauren’s wedding? She planned to have her wedding 5 months after our disappearance! A-And… Logan, he probably graduated Uni by now! A-And if he already graduated by now… I missed the twin’s 2nd birthday!! How could I miss Leo and Lia’s birthday? H-How long has it been since we’ve found Blue…? I-I can't miss this stuff…!”

Slowly beginning to panic, Lance began to hyperventilate while tears welled up in his eyes,

“I… I really miss them, man… I-I can't word h-how badly I m-miss them…”

Struggling to hold back tears, he finally let loose once he felt Keith’s arms take in his thin frame.

Listening to the slightly quicken pace of Keith’s heart and focusing on the gentle touch of Keith’s hand through his hair, Lance closed his eyes before finally settling down.

Although the pain still lingered within Lance, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't feeling the least bit at ease in Keith’s arms.

“We’ll make it home in one piece… I can't guarantee when, but we’ll make it back to Earth… You have people to live for, you have people who want you back home… You gotta stay strong for them, okay?”

Keith tried soothing Lance, hiccuping here and there while he tried to calm himself down from his own previous outburst.

“You, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and I… Possibly even Coran and Allura if they want to accompany us! We’ll find Sam and Matt, we’ll defeat the Galra Empire… We’ll be safe and sound, on our way home… back to our families, back to your family.”

Gently pulling away from Lance, Lance slowly opened his eyes to look into the pair of deep purple that stared back at him,

“A-Alright… As long as you come back home to me, to the McClains… They'll love you, Keith… Especially Leo and Lia, they love playing hair! Maybe your mullet will come in handy now!”

Quietly chuckling to himself, Keith pulled out a few pillows and a blanket before settling the two of them in,

“Sure… Whatever makes you happy, Lance…”

As everything settled down, tears and all, Lance and Keith snuggled closer together onto a few pillows while burying themselves under a soft blanket.

“Thank you, Lance…”

Keith mumbled, pulling Lance in closer to his chest,

“I truly did find a family in you, in the whole group… I love everyone, I truly do… Even though I now live with my life on the line with my heart on my chest, I don't mind… Because we’re all together and I'll do anything for you guys…”

“Same here buddy, same here…”

yawned Lance,

“Everyone makes everything seem a little less lonely, huh?”

“Yeah… Yeah they do…”

Running his hand through Lance’s hair once last time, Keith felt a wave of fatigue wash over him,

“Goodnight, Lancelot.. Thank you…”

“Goodnight, Mullet.. If anyone should be thanking someone, _it's me_. Thank you.”

As the two fell asleep in each other’s embrace, the stars began to dance across the sky as promises were made.


End file.
